Lucia's trial
by detrametal
Summary: Lal Mirch feels betrayed and beaten, one night in the god forsaken mountains with a familiar stranger kills all expectations. who is hurt more the the women who was lost or the man who's people put a knife in he heart. Please R&R rated M for a lemon...ish...thing


Don't own…sorry if anyone's OOC.

I don't even really know how the plot developed…the idea came to me a god-forsaken o' clock in the morning…and yes Daisy is the pastor…because I can see that and it's funny

* * *

Lal sat at the edge of the mountain and looked over. She wondered what it would be like to die. Nobody seemed to notice her anymore. She closed her eyes and listened to the birds. Leaves and twigs snapped with an even pattern, separated from all other natural sounds. Footsteps. Before she could move her brain told her that these footsteps were of someone that would not hurt her. The person sat down behind her, back to back and she leaned into it. She felt the intake of breath that signaled a conversation. She spoke first "please don't say anything…I don't know or care who you are right now just let me stay here…please."

The person leaned back and patted her head. She relaxed. The sun felt amazing on her tear stained face. A voice half remembered, like a dream, rasped quietly "tell me."

She leaned back further. The person had a stiff jacket on. He, it was defiantly male, was warm. "tell you what?"

"everything"

"like what happened to lead me up here or everything, everything?"

"everything" and she felt the person move. She was on the verge of complaining until the jacket was wrapped around her shoulders and a cup of warm liquid was put into her hands. As the figure moved back to his spot she inhaled the aroma. She had smelt it once before and it had nearly caused the death of her squad. She was stationed in a small village that she had saved from attack. The villagers gave her this coffee as a reward. Her squad was nearly killed when she found out they had drank it. It was the best coffee she had ever had. It was warm like a lover's embrace. Sweet like a childhood romance. Bitter like death. Like her. She took an applicative sip and smiled.

* * *

Both my parents were in the military. Dad was a sergeant and mom was a captain. They eventually fell in love and got married. I was an only child and served seven tours before becoming a trainer and being made into an Arcobaleno.

* * *

Lal Mirch the infamous trainer felt the dying sun's rays trace the new tears that flowed past her guard. She felt the betrayal coming, every time she said it the pain spiked anew. He touched her shoulders in support and left. Soon a fire was blazing off to her left and he moved back behind her. As she leaned into his back he hummed and passed her another cup of coffee and she continued.

* * *

His name was Colonnello he was my best and worst student. He could do everything I asked. But he never listened to the damn orders. He was …attached to me. When I became a Arcobaleno he got in the way and we both became babies. Most Arcobaleno scattered, he and I…stayed in touch. He came to my group for the representative wars. He was supposed to use his wish to become normal. After he told me he would have used it on me. Then he purposed. That bastard. He knew I couldn't say no.

* * *

By now her mystery friend had pulled a large log up close to the fire so they could both sit facing the fire. She was warm, with good company and had a never ending supply of her favorite coffee. She still felt the tears running down her face. She had not opened her eyes. She knew that if she did the tears she was holding back wouldn't stop.

* * *

He pulled the biggest ass move in history. A week before the wedding he called it off. I really didn't care my parents were married when I was four. They did it just so I wouldn't have to put up with all the bull shit. To me marriage was just another thing about love. I never did care for it. The Arcobaleno stayed pretty much together after the war. As to why I'm up here. We had been dating for 35 years. You see when we were babies we didn't age. After all that I find out he's been dating somebody else for two years. He left me to dry so he c-could m-marry her.

* * *

At this point she was bawling. She leaned her head into his shoulder so he wouldn't see her crying. She felt him hug her and pull her closer. He gently rocked her and stroked her hair. After a while he let out a choked laugh. "I guess it's for the better. If he didn't do that I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you…wow I've just been yammering on about myself. Tell me"

She opened her eyes and saw a man. About 19 the only thing not covered was his eyes. The cold winter chill along with the mountain air forced a person to dress warm. Where his jacket should have been were several layers of long-sleeved thermals and black almost armored pants with a deep purple stripe down either thigh. He turned his purple gaze on her. Those eyes where like his voice, a half remembered dream. "Tell you what?"

Her mouth twitched up into a smirk "everything"

The eyes closed like he was smiling "like what happened to lead me up here or everything, everything?"

She chuckled "everything"

His eyes looked down. Some name was like a splinter in her mind. She was sure she new this man. But who was he? From under the scarf his mouth opened. He blinked and looked at the sky. It had started raining. He pulled out a small two person tent and set it up and motioned her to crawl in. she did so quickly and to her delight found the interior of the tent to be adequate for two. He banked the fire and crawled in. he set his bag in the corner. She had noticed the outline of the bag in the canvas of the floor. Apparently he had been living in this tent for quite some time. But he wasn't poor. She could see that. So why was he slumming in some tent instead of living in a nice warm house?

He pulled the coffee pot out and refilled her mug and smiled. "I can't tell you my story. I know that's an ass move but I don't feel like anybody knows me well enough to know." his smile was sad. "I can however say that I do know what it's like to be in love and have the world shot out from under you." Lal finished the coffee and looked at him. She tugged off the scarf and pulled him into a kiss.

She pulled off his shirt and saw millions of scars. She gasped as they broke apart. "make me forget…" she tugged on purple lips and was rewarded by another kiss. He groaned as she traced the scars on his chest with her tongue. He touched her chin and she looked up. He kissed her before kissing her closed eyes.

He pulled her up to his chest "I can't make you forget. I will make it easier to bear. Let me shoulder some of you loneliness…" he kissed her again. The sound of rain and the small space of the tent made each touch something more. Before she fell asleep she looked back on the past few days. She didn't as much fall asleep as cry herself to sleep. As she rested her head on her stranger's chest she took a deep breath and curled her soft pliable body to his. He kissed her on the forehead and pulled the blanket up.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. He was gone. She looked around the tent in despair. He had said those things and thrown her away. A loud crash shook her from these thoughts. She stepped out of the tent clad only in the blanket and she saw him make breakfast. She didn't care what he made as long as he only wore what he had on. He was in military boots and pants. The pants weren't even buttoned. He looked like something out of one of her (dirty) military romance novels. POW returns and recovers before fucking his CO senseless. He looked at her and smiled. He had a lot of piercings with purple lips, hair and eyes. She still couldn't remember who she was looking at. She looked at his face more closely. It was paler than his chest. She chuckled "why don't you take off the make-up?"

He smiled "I'm afraid I'm less becoming without it" she looked at him for a moment before he sighed "you really don't want me to" an eyebrow rose in question. He held his hands up in surrender before walking. When he came back she was fully dressed. He was right. He looked like somebody decided to give him the crown of thorns. He wasn't as 'becoming' but it turned her on. He looked like a man who could fight…well, he had to be able to, they had slept together and she never knew it but she was more than a little rough and tumble.

He knelt next to the little camp fire and continued cooking. "you know, last night I thought I had seen you before…" he stiffened "but I couldn't remember. Tell me"

He scratched the back of his neck "I would but if I didn't make any impression last time I doubt I will this time." He gave her a smile. It was the sad smile that belonged on somebody dying. She knelt next to him and hugged him.

She gave him her best smile "I'll remember this time" he hesitated before moving to his bag. He pulled out a glass pacifier. She was stunned. She remembered everybody who had a pacifier. But him. He let out a small sigh at her confusion. He looked at her for a moment before reaching into his bag.

A battered and broken helmet.

Lal gasped "Skull?" he nodded for a moment she was still. Thousands of thoughts whirled in her head. Two of the foremost were Skull was gone? and since when was he so grown up? The one that came out was "Oh God, I fucked SKULL?!" his smile dropped off and he turned around and started throwing things in his bags.

He was angry she could barely hear his growl and see his shoulder quaver to hold in the rage "no matter who it is I still get treated like the plague. Do I get remembered at all? No. gone for six years did they even notice I was gone? No." he turned around and pulled on his jacket. He was angry and hurt. He hauled the bag onto his shoulder and looked around. He wasn't forgetting anything. He looked at her straight in the eyes with a one-finger salute he growled "I bid you adieu. Now go fuck yourself" and he walked down the mountain leaving a confused and possible traumatized Lal.

* * *

Lal sat at the table surrounded by the other Acrobaleno…all but Skull. She looked around at the others, their bodies looked 8. How was he already an adult? She tapped the wood in front of her and the others fell silent "…when was the last time you guys saw Skull?"

Uni, now 15, looked down at her pasta before answering. "6 years ago. Skull suddenly went missing. I asked each of you if you knew where he was…" Lal vaguely remembered that day. She had been laying on her bed looking over a report about the sudden loss of electricity of Mafia land. Uni had knocked and asked her question with a very concerned look on her face. Nobody cared or knew. That was all that happened.

Viper spoke next. "he left after my boyfriend kicked his ass."

Lal was suddenly very interested "why? What happened?"

Viper looked at Lal with a hit of regret in her eyes. "Skull didn't know I was dating and he asked me out…my boyfriend heard and killed him…four times."

Lal looked around the table. They had all treated him like shit. Even Uni and Fon. For them it wasn't a beating like Reborn, but a subtle shift. They showed it in little ways. Like leaving him alone when all the others went to do something. No wonder he left. Lal stood and pulled out her cell, she made several calls.

* * *

Four months. Skull sighed, four months and still nobody cared. He pulled the turban closer around his head after it had been displaced by the constant wind and took a few more steps into the desert. He stooped to the small outcropping of rock and dragged his fingers across the wind scoured surface. A voice on a bull horn called out to him. He groaned before pulling himself up right. Damn military, they think they own the country.

A humvee pulled up and the gunner pointed the mounted machine gun at him. Under his turban he snorted. Like that peashooter could do anything to him. The passenger door opened and a tanned, scarred soldier stepped out and shouted through the horn "Why are you here!?"

Skull shouted over the wind "exploring the desert!" the passenger looked at the gunner and winked. A storm of bullets ripped into Skull's unprotected body. The three men laughed as the intruder fell. The gunner's eyes saw the glint of something in the bags. He hopped down and grabbed a helmet. He started to pull it away until a hand grabbed his wrist.

The gunner screamed as bones shattered. The other two stared as the body stood up and brushed itself off while grinding the remains of their friend's wrist into dust. The voice spoke again. It was calm and collected as if they didn't hear him rather than launching hundreds of rounds into him. "I said I was going to explore. If you leave now I don't see a reason for this to get worse." the bull horn guy pulled out his side arm and put a round into Skull's eye. Skull sighed before reaching over to the man still on the ground and pulling out the man's service knife.

Both men looked on in horror as the corpse dragged the knife blade over their friend's eyes. The now blind man screamed in agony as the blade crawled across his skin. After leaving a pretty message in the man's skin he dropped the sobbing man. He wouldn't die. No he would live as a reminder. Although they had gone underground the Arcobaleno were still alive. Skull balanced the tip of the blade on his finger before flinging the knife through the hood of the car and through the lines connecting the gas pedal to the engine. The two jumped and let out a torrent of curses before unloading all the rounds they had into Skull.

Skull didn't move until each the magazines clicked empty. Skull walked over to the vehicle and saw both men bring out some type of weapon. He had to say they had guts. Boundless stupidity and guts. He stopped a few feet away from his prey. He unwrapped the turban and let the dark purple material fall to the ground. He smiled and saw the dread in the other men's-the weaker men's eyes.

His teeth had been filed to delicate points, his mouth was a bear trap. When he had it done the dentist told him that the pain would cause him mind to fail and kill him. Skull didn't even blink. For moments like this the effect was indescribable. The other men looked on in horror as a dense flame of cloud coated his fist and blocking out any light. With a hand wrapped in darkness we walked over and smashed his fist into the leader's chin with an uppercut. Upon autopsy the examiner would find that the entire lower section of bone had been blasted upward with such force that the dome of the skull had been broken.

The second man ran until a single shot tore through his lungs. He didn't feel the sand blowing over his body. Skull looked around until he saw it. The gleam of a scope. A shot blasted through his chest.

The shooter blinked and Skull wasn't there. A raspy chuckle had Lal jumping out of her skin. Skull was sitting on some rocks just a few feet from her. He was looking at his chest as he started picking her bullet out "I didn't know you cared" he said with sarcasm so venomous that it dripped off his words.

She glared. "why did you leave?"

He looked bored "oh, what did you say?" he said in mock remembrance "aw yes, 'Oh God, I fucked SKULL?!'"

She flinched. She played off her embarrassment as anger "well who the hell left the first time without telling anyone?!' she screamed.

He threw his head back and laughed. Before showing his own anger. It was the resentment of years of beatings and brutality. His voice was a barb right into her soul "told nobody? Nobody even cared enough. But I did tell everyone. I said I was leaving. Nobody remembered" as he started to walk off she roared and tackled him to the ground. She wrestled for dominance and pinned his wrists above his head. He didn't fight.

She pulled out a length of chain and wrapped his wrists before pulling out her cell and dialing a number. She gave some coordinates and within minutes Reborn, Colonnello and some men in suits pulled Skull and his things into a plane. Lal went to speak to Colonnello leaving Reborn alone with Skull.

Reborn glanced at the chains and sighed "you know I really don't think all this is necessary for this side of you"

Skull sat in a corner with both legs stretched out and bound hands between them. The hanging light swung passing an uncertain light over him. Reborn looked at Skull before asking "what happened to the Carcassa?"

Skull's psychotic laugh swayed back and fourth like the light and echoed off the empty steel of the Hercules cargo hold. His eyes held an odd glint as he smirked at Reborn "I killed them all."

Reborn wasn't totally shocked. Skull could have done it with no problems. The Dark of the cloud was a destructive beast that had nearly killed Reborn. Why was the question "Skull, look at me" Skull's purple eyes looked into the obsidian ones of Reborn "why would you kill all of them? Not even little Amy was left alive."

Skull's gaze dropped and he scoffed "Tell me why I'm here and I'll answer"

Reborn glared Skull knew he couldn't answer, Hell, he didn't even know why he was here! Skull's shit eating grin confirmed Reborn's suspicions. Reborn called for Lal and she came running.

"Reborn , you've got ten seconds to tell me why I'm here" and she glared at him for good measure.

Reborn shook his head "this ass" he jerked his head towards Skull "won't answer my question until he finds out what he's doing here…I'll go all in and ask why I'm here."

Lal's face was unreadable. She didn't really know either. "I…guess to apologize…"

Skull shook his head "That's not it. I really don't have time for games. Nor do I care to play. If you don't even know why you dragged me out of the desert than I'm leaving" he stood up only to have the barrel of Lal's gun against his head. He shook his head again "you'll have to do better than that. I'm immortal remember?" he started walking towards the hatch before she shot him in each of his legs. He yelled back "this isn't helping as an apology"

Somehow the four made it back to Uni's base without further pain and/or mind screwing.

* * *

Fon walked into the room to see Skull bound from waist to neck in chains in the recliner with a plate of cookies on the coffee table in front of him. The other Arcobaleno were sitting in the other chairs around the room. After a few minutes of agonizing silence Skull spoke "okay, I'm here now let me go"

Uni shook her head "If we do you'll leave"

Skull nodded "that kind of goes with letting me go"

Reborn aimed a gun at Skull's head "watch how you talk to your boss"

Skull laughed "what was it you told Tsuna about the clouds, he floats free of all other things? Now let me go"

Reborn continued on "now will you tell us why you killed all of your family?"

Skull shook his head with a maniac grin on his face "I still don't know why I'm here"

The whole group looked to Lal. She sighed before looking around and explaining what had happened on the mountain. Colonnello and Verde looked sick. Reborn and Viper smiled slightly. Fon and Uni looked surprised. She moved on "I hated to see things end like that so I needed to get the proper answers to some questions…" Skull nodded. He believed her.

He looked at Lal "undo the chains." she quickly did. The others braced to catch him if he tried to run. He leaned forward and the others looked ready to move. He calmly took a cookie and chewed it thoughtfully. "they all died because they deserved to die." Skull looked each of them in the eyes before continuing. "I didn't kill the kids. The Don did. He went on a rampage and killed 42 kids under the age of five, and 7 others not of age. I killed all of them for those kids" Reborn nodded. He was perhaps the only one who knew of Skull's passion for children.

Reborn saw Skull's eyes "that's not all is it?"

Skull shook his head "not by a long shot but it's as much of an answer as your getting from me." a yawn cut off any remarks by Reborn "now can I get some sleep. I got dragged half way across the world and in the past four days I got ten hours of sleep." Uni led him to his old room.

Skull's eyes wandered around the space he had been given. Even if everyone else's room was bigger he wouldn't change for worlds. The deep mahogany wood that made up the furniture of the room. A desk, a dresser, a bed, a nightstand, a small table and two chairs. He walked over the black carpet before touching the wall above a single picture, the dark purple walls pulled the silver of the frame into a stark contrast. His fingers gently played against the dusty glass. Everything was untouched since he had left almost seven years ago. His gaze softened as he cleaned the glass with reverent fingers, he framed one of the two faces in the photo with his fingers before placing the photo back on the desk with a small sob.

* * *

Lal knocked on the door, a minute later the knocked and started tapping her foot. She growled and yanked open the door before closing it behind her. She looked around the dark room and stopped. Skull was gone. Again. She turned around to kick the door open when she heard the bathroom door open. Skull walked out only clad in a towel. Apparently he hadn't heard her enter his eyes were covered by his hair that was just long enough to reach his nose. His piercings were out and he turned on the stereo that dominated a small portion of the wall. A heavy drum beat like rolling thunder issued for the from the speakers. Lal felt her heart beat with the base. She looked closely at the room. It looked like he had moved back in. Tucked away in the corner between the bed and the wall that had the window was a guitar. Skull picked it up before playing along with the speeding rifts of the song. The body of the guitar was cut like an arrow head sporting even the barbs. The entire body and neck were made out of some black lacquered material. Across the body was an etching. The lines were made of a malevolent shade of purple outlining a creature, it looked like a large armored worm with a mouth that opened in all directions with millions of teeth. Large wing like fins branched out from the creature, it was the Leviathan. After a few rifts that made Skull's hands blur with the speed he set the guitar back on it's stand before moving to his dresser. Lal issued a squeak and Skull looked at her before shooing her out of the room. She huffed with indignation.

She growled "you need to answer my question!"

He looked at her from under his hair and scoffed "I'm going to sleep and I can't answer questions when I'm asleep"

A mischievous grin spread across Lal's face and she nodded "I guess I can ask you first thing when you wake up…" she opened her eyes just in time to see Skull toss off the towel. Her cheeks burned.

Skull pulled on some shorts and a battered torn tee before flicking off all the lights and turned on the two fans. Within minutes the room was freezing and Lal flopped onto the bed hovering just over Skull.

She looked into his eyes and slowly captured his lips. He was surprised but pleasantly, she felt his hand press into the small of her back and a soft moan escaped her. Her hands traced his scarred toughened body under his shirt and he groaned. She pushed the shirt up slowly until the cloth floated lazily down in the corner. Skull growled and pulled himself above her. His tongue traced the delicate nerves in her neck until she gasped and a loud bang was heard.

Shots were fired and Skull's back was loaded with smoking bullets. Colonnello rushed over and pulled Lal out from under the pissed cloud guardian with a "I'll save you!"

Just as the two were at the door Lal Mirch regained her senses and jerked away from Colonnello's grip "What the hell's wrong with you!?"

Colonnello looked so proud of himself "I'm saving you from being traumatized/raped by Skull!" Lal rolled her eyes at the idiot. While doing so she caught sight of all the other Arcobalenos, apparently they had heard the shots and were there for the entire thing.

"well, dumbass jokes on you _I _was the one on top of _him_" Colonnello's shocked expression was more than enough. As she turned to go back the soldier grabbed her shoulder. A hand gripped the top of his skull with a cold and murderous aura.

Everybody in the house looked at the dark shadow that stood above Colonnello. Skull looked at the others in their nine year old bodies and smirked. Propagation of time. His body was in its prime and would stay there as long as he lived. With one hand Skull flung the soldier down the hall, down the stairs and left a body sized imprint on the landing wall before falling down the last four stairs. Colonnello rushed back into the hall with his COMSUBIN knife in his hand and he was weaving lightly, an experienced knife fighter "bring it, I've always wanted to test how immortal you really are!"

Reborn pulled one of the hall way chairs and sat with a small smirk "Colonel dumbass" Colonnello glanced at Reborn "I wouldn't do it. He'll kick your ass" Colonnello laughed and Reborn full out grinned "Lack-Skull" the rest of the Arcobaleno looked on in awe as Skull was addressed by his name "show him the Dark"

Skull gave off a blast of killer intent that made Fon and Viper hop to help Colonnello. Skull's body moved languidly from side to side and he waited. Fon and Skull knew the same thing: true one on one fights aren't based on action but reaction. Colonnello leapt with an overhead slash, Skull kicked Colonnello's hand and the knife went flying into the air where Skull caught it and threw it towards Viper who had just lifted her hands to cast an illusion. The knife ripped into her sleeves and pinned both arms to the top of her head and her to the wall. Fon bounced forward to take advantage of the small opening under the arm. The blade of his hand sliced deep into Skull's flesh. And stuck. Fon pulled on his hand until he felt a evil glare on him and looked up to see an…amused Skull. The last thing the martial artist saw before falling unconscious was Skull's elbow descend onto the crown of his head.

Colonnello glanced around and saw his two allies rendered incapable of fighting. And Skull was approaching. Every Arcobaleno wondered why the checker face had chosen Skull. Reborn had found out on his first mission with the little stuntman.

* * *

The two had been pinned down behind a concrete road divider as bullets punched into it from every angle. Skull took off his helmet and ran his fingers through his spiky hair. It was the total opposite of what was expected. Reborn was nearly in a panic while Skull sat bored. Skull reached into his jacket and pulled out a Snickers bar with a .45 caliber hole in the middle and took a bite. Reborn looked incredulous as Skull picked out several rounds out of his body. Skull noticed the stare and offer the bar. Reborn shook his head and ducked as a bullet grazed the top of their hiding place. Skull sighed and looked at his watch "I've got ten minutes to finish this up. Should I finish up?" Reborn looked at the honest eyes and nodded.

In the after math the body count was in the hundreds and several were unaccounted for as it was impossible to identify a person when their body had been shredded into strips the size of a period.

Reborn had been impressed by the Dark, the Light was just a child. Or so he thought. Later he would notice that the Light was the tactician. Skull was at once brain and brawn.

* * *

Skull crouched and pulled Colonnello to his feet. Skull's arm tensed to move when two laughs were heard. Reborn's was followed by "I told you so dumbass!"

Lal walked over and captured Skull with a kiss that had him drop his attacker and carry Lal back to the bedroom. The others disbursed after hearing Lal's moans.

* * *

It had been eight months since Skull had shown up in Namimori with the news. Now Enma stood next to Tsuna as Lal walked up the aisle. She looked like an ice sculpture. Her body radiated cold merciless pain and terror. She walked with the bearing of a queen. Reborn handed Lal to Skull and slowly winked.

Skull nodded to the pastor and one of his best friends. Daisy cleared his throat and began. It was nontraditional, it was abnormal, it was full of heart, it was perfect. When it was time for Daisy to speak about the couple he stunned everybody. Daisy looked at the two and grinned "when I was asked to preside over this celebration I thought Skull and Lal had gone crazy. It's true Skull and I have been friends for a few years but I would have never dreamed of being the one to bind him to the beautiful Lal Mirch on this world. After seeing Skull around Lal I realized that these two were meant to be together. They've had a bumpier start than I've ever seen but what's normal about being the world's deadliest babies" he placed a hand on Skull's shoulder "you may kiss your bride" and Skull smirked as Lal tackled him for a kiss.

* * *

Skull sat in the Simon mansion with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He had become the Reborn for the Vongola's closets ally. He tugged his lip chain and looked over the report. The gentle giant of the Simone tapped him on the shoulder. "what is it Rauji?" Rauji's face was impassive as the mountains he controlled "your wife's in your room. She told me to come get you…" Skull smiled and walked up the stairs to see Lal. Rauji took a deep breath but couldn't help the smile creeping onto his face.

Enma walked around the corner he had been lurking behind "well I guess we won't see them for some time"

Julie sauntered in and agreed with "yeah, every time she's mad at him they have make up sex…odd then that that's what got them into this situation." his face fell "why can't I find a girl to have hot make up sex with?" and he collapsed onto his knees.

Adelhied walked in and looked at the fallen desert and looked at her boss "what's up with him?"

Enma, with laughter in his eyes, answered "he's sad because he can't get make up sex" Adelheid smirked and pulled her lover away.

Julie watched the interaction and bawled harder with a "even Enma gets hot, steamy make up sex!"

Skull walked into his room and saw something that never boded well. Lal was standing next to the bed with her knife in her hand. She was so agitated she was shaking. Skull quietly asked "what's the matter?" and she took a step towards him and stabbed him in the stomach and jerked the blade free. As Skull bent double with pain she slapped him across the face hard enough that he stumbled onto the bed.

Lal was never this upset, she was screaming at the top of her voice "YOU ASSHOLE! I'M PREGNANT WITH YOU CHILD!" he stared up at her unbelieving. He smiled and she crushed her body to his for a kiss. She pushed his body back across the bed and kissed him again.

She had a devious smirk on her face. Skull's eyes widened "don't you do it-ahhh!" he groaned as she slipped her head under his shirt. With her hand she rubbed up and down his length while tracing his scars with her tongue. Skull growled as she continued her torment. He knew it was coming. She pulled her head up to see her effect and Skull flipped her over as he had done on his bed in Uni's mansion. He growled and bit her collar bone leaving his wife a mewling wreck as he traced his mouth across her neck. With each nip lick and bite his hands traced her body down to her waist where he slipped his hands under her shorts and grabbed her ass. She gasped and slapped him again before pushing a desperate kiss into him. As they broke for breath she ran her lips across his sharp teeth. She pulled up his shirt and licked the blood off the newest scar as he hissed in delight and ran his finger up her spine. Skull pulled Lal's tank top off and took her bra with it. He sucked and squeezed her breast as she tried not to moan his name. Soon she lay on the bed a quivering mess and she pulled her husband down above her on his hands and knees. She tugged Skull's pants off and was going to rip hers off until Skull's hands restrained her. He chuckled and growled out "now it's your turn"

She gasped as he pinned her hands above her head and stuck one finger under her shorts "you wouldn't dare" his eyes challenged her as he drew one of her rosy nipples into his mouth. She moaned as he slowly centimeter by centimeter crawled her shorts off her body leaving her in her panties. Still holding her captive Skull licked through the thin fabric causing her to curse his name and grind into his face. He kept her on the edge for eons as far as the woman underneath him could tell. He slowly inched off the thin fabric leaving her desperate to get rid of his boxers. He moved up to kiss her again and she grabbed the waistband and ripped them off leaving her in delight. He reached to his nightstand and she grabbed his hand and moved it to her breast "use your hands for something useful…it's not like a condom can do anything now" he smirked and nodded. He would have slowly entered but Lal was impatient and she wrapped her feet around Skull and pulled him in entirely. She screamed his name while he bit her collar and growled. She rolled her hips and felt him turn into stone. She smirked and repeated the action with a long sultry moan. The first thrust of his hip had her seeing white and clawing at his back for more. Soon Skull was gasping trying not to go before her. He nearly came first until he remembered her little weakness. His grin put the Cheshire cat to shame. He kissed her as a distraction while turning her onto her side. After a few more thrusts she fell over the edge and brought him with her.

After a few moments of deep breaths Skull pulled his guitar off it's stand and kissed Lal's stomach. He started to sing and play. The sound was one that had comforted her after she had found out that all of her fellow Arcobaleno save Viper and Reborn were against the marriage. She had listened to him play every instrument ever crafted by human hands. Her favorite was the guitar he held right now. He stopped playing for a moment.

"what should we name her?" Lal looked at her husband who had pushed his back against the headboard.

"what makes you think it'll be a girl?" Skull pulled her into his lap.

He started strumming a few chords while she snuggled into his chest. "I just know…"

Lal kissed his neck "Well if it's not a girl your going to feel really stupid"

He smiled "lets name her our guiding light…Lucia…"

* * *

Eight months and twenty-seven days later Lal sat next to a pregnant Viper who had her hand on her long time boyfriend Basil. The three were unpacking things into Lal and Skull's new house. Viper grabbed a box with the label "paper" just as she was about to toss it to the side a golden seal caught her attention. She opened the box and gasped. "Lal…you might want to take a look at this…" as Lal and Basil looked into the box they stopped at well.

One of the papers read:

This certificate proves that the Arcobaleno SKULL has completed all the required training to earn the title of Doctor of Psychology and other human mind studies

President of Harvard University

Lal grinned and looked at Basil "I told you he was smart!" then she let out an…off scream and soon Viper called Skull.

Skull had just done a jump that would have made Evel Knievel piss his pants. As he rounded for another jump the phone in his pocket went off and he pulled off his helmet and pressed talk

"Skull speaking"

Viper screamed into the mouth piece "Get your ass the Namimori Hospital Lal went into labor!" in a flash the phone was in his pocket and the helmet was back on and the bike was going 300+ mph out of the stadium.

Lal screamed out profanities as the nurses moved around the bed trying to get her to calm down, to which she responded "I'll be calm once this demon is out and after I bite your head off!" the nurses didn't try to calm her down again. The nurses were worried that if she didn't relax they might have to do a c-section.

One of the nurses made the mistake of holding Lal's hand. As the nurse tried to ignore the agony in her hand she realized Lal suddenly relaxed. It came from the oddest sound. A motorbike? Impossible they were on the 39th floor…oh, look at the purple bike.

Skull kicked out the stand and tore off his helmet and parked right in the room before moving to her side. Lal growled "I'm gonna kill you after this!"

Skull kissed Lal's sweat drenched brow and nodded "relax, I'm here…" she buried her face in his neck and whined.

The nurse spoke quietly "one more push and you'll see your little girl" Lal looked incredulous at her husband who had the most self-satisfied grin on his face…

Soon little Lucia sat wrapped in her mother's arms. All the allied mafia families sat in the room looking at the little girl. Lal passed Lucia to Skull who gently rocked the girl who let out a happy gurgle.

Chikusa looked at the little girl before pulling M.M. and his son closer "how does she like him so much already…my son cried every time I touched him…

Lal looked at her husband with eyes full of affection. Her quiet motherly voice was a gentle whisper "he sang and played for her every night"

* * *

Uni's mansion was in disarray. This was the first time since Lal had agreed to marry Skull that the couple was coming…and they were bringing their daughter. Uni tried to look indifferent and Colonnello tried to look angry. It was hard when the darkest shade of purple eyes stared at you with little more than a passing glance.

The little Lucia looked at her mom before asking quietly "why is that pretty woman?"

As Lal opened her mouth Uni stepped forward "hello, little one. I'm Uni, what's your name?"

Little Lucia looked at her pregnant mom who nodded. Lucia ducked behind her dad's leg and peeked her head out "my name is Lucia" and she ducked behind as Uni squealed.

Skull picked up his little girl and put his helmet on her head. Lucia's purple hair was so dark it was often mistaken for black, as her little hands pushed up the safety gear the others of the tight knit group walked towards the little miracle, or as her parents called her the guiding light.

* * *

Half a month after arriving at Uni's mansion, said owner found Colonnello unconscious in the forest with a note. She instantly was back at her home with Colonnello and the note. The fury of the Arcobaleno was a physical presence.

"We have the bitch and the little girl. Bring ten billion dollars to the Dartz Club at midnight."

Skull looked at the note and grabbed his bike. Not even Reborn was going to stop him. It would have been suicide.

Skull arrived to find 125 armed guards all pointing a gun at him. The leader of this suicidal family had Lal's arms chained around Lucia, Skull ground his teeth under his face mask. The chains were wrapped in such a way that Lal could get out…if she let the chains rip through Lucia's body.

The Don touched a knife to Lal's face "do you have the money?"

Skull took off the helmet and glared at the Don "I have your payment"

The Don laughed "see boys even the Arcobaleno can be brought down to dogs!" after a moment the Don snapped his fingers "kill them all" a hail of bullets tore into Skull.

Lal smirked as she covered her daughter's eyes. After the final shot the don looked back to be met with Lal's "that's it? Really? You guys didn't do your homework…he's the Immortal Skull"

The don laughed right in her face with the overpowering stench of old cigars and stale alcohol. "I just put enough led into him to make a nuclear fall out shelter, why don't you just-" deep animalistic breathing cut him off.

Skull stood, with suit full of holes, with rage and killing intent darkening the sky, the cloud created a massacre. Skull left the don to the only one better at torture than him. Reborn, who unfortunately for the don saw Lucia as his own blood.

The only man allowed to go was left with a message. Skull crouched in front of the man and looked him in the eyes "tell every Mafioso that if they every try to hurt anything the Arcobaleno care for, the Ninth circle of Hell will look like a walk in the park. Understood?" after telling his message the man never spoke again.

As Skull undid the chains from around his wife and daughter Lucia looked around. Skull picked her up and kissed her cheek "I will protect you until my bones rot away…" he pulled Lal into his embrace "because both of you are my guiding light"


End file.
